


Take It Off Playmobil Fanart

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is inspired by Chapter 1 of Magnetism_bind's Take It Off. Created with permission. It is a bit different (e.g., Esca is wearing glasses. Also there is a shout-out to The Eagle movie.) from the original work, but overall I try to create a world that matches the tone of Magnetism_bind's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take It Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430672) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



Poor student Marcus needed money for school, then he walked into Cunoval's strip club.


	2. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Magnetism_bind's wonderful Take It Off. I imagined it happened somewhere between chapter 22 and chapter 23. I will make another one based on the last chapter of Magnetism_bind's original story.

This is just a fluffy snapshot of boss Esca and his favorite dancer employee Marcus.


End file.
